The Hunt
by On The Edge of Glory
Summary: Rose Winchester has only known one life. A life filled with monsters. For her, there is no other life. The Hunt is what she lives for.
1. The Beginning of it All

Rose Winchester remembers that night as if it was last night. The memories of that night haunt her to the core. She sees it every time she closes her eyes. It drives her to do her job. To kill what needs to be killed. There is no questioning her life or her job. Not after everything she has seen. She has known many who questioned the job or the lifestyle, but she wouldn't be one of them. She lives for the hunt. She lives for the hunt of killing those evil bastards. She thrives off their deaths and she always craves the next hunt. She seeks vengeance for her mother's murder and she doesn't care how many monsters she has to go through to find the right one. They all were evil and they all deserve the punishment of death and Rose Winchester was the executioner.

How this all started was twenty-two years ago in Lawrence, Kansas. Rose had only been three with an older brother, Dean, who was four and her baby brother, Sam who had only been a year old. They lived in a simple home with their parents and their lives were normal. Even that night was normal.

Their mother had carried Rose and Dean up the stairs to their brother's bedroom. "Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother." She told them as she walked them into the room. She had put Dean down in order for him to get on the step stool and kiss his brother's forehead in the crib, while Rose was held over Sam to do the same.

"Goodnight, Sam." The two told their brother.

"Goodnight, love." Their mother whispered lovingly.

"Hey, Dean, Rosie." Their father had walked through the door at that moment after a long night of working. Both the kids had been excited to see their father.

"Daddy!" Dean had shouted as he rushed to his father, while Rose squirmed in her mother's arms,wanting to be put down so she could do the same.

"Hey, buddy." Their father said as he scooped up Dean and made his way to his daughter. "So what do you think? Do you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" He asked as he got to Rose.

"No, Daddy." Dean laughs.

"No?" Their father laughs before looking at his wife. "I got her. She's about ready to squirm right out, aren't you, princess?" He scooped Rose up, who held onto him and giggled.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." She chanted as he kissed the top of her head.

"I got them." He told his wife before he held them tighter in his arms. "Sweet dreams, Sam." He said before he walked the two kids out of the room. He put Dean down first, who was the heaviest. "Get some sleep, buddy and in the morning we'll toss the old ball around." Dean nods, already excited for the idea of spending time with his father.

"Come on, Princess, your turn." He lead Rose down the hall to her room and laid her down in her toddler bed. "How about you, Princess, do you want to toss the ball around?"

"Can I ride in the impala?" He smiled down at his daughter and kisses her temple.

"Anything for you, Princess. Get some sleep, okay. I love you." She smiled at him as her eyes drifted closed.

Everything had been normal that night until Rose woke up to her mother's shout. "Sammy! Sammy!" Rose had gotten out of bed when she heard her mother and she headed down the hall to her brother's room to see for herself what was going on.

It had been her scream that woke her father. She entered her mother's room and saw her on top of the ceiling, her stomach had been sliced and her baby brother was crying. "Daddy!" She screamed.

"Rosie!" She heard her father shout. "Rosie, baby!" Rose stared up at her mother in horror and with eyes void of any emotion. She was frozen beneath her mother's dead eyes. "Rosie, baby, what's wrong? Is your brother hurt? Rosie, talk to me, baby." Her father said when he knelt before her.

"Mommy." Was the only thing she could say before she burst into tears.

"What about mommy, Princess? Where's mommy?" Rose looked up at the ceiling, causing her father to follow her eyes. "No, Mary!" He shouted before Rose's mother burst into flames. He scooped Rose up and Sam before rushing out of the room as it was engulfed into flames.

"Daddy!" Rose cried.

"Daddy?" Dean cried as he went out into the hallway.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can!" He shouted as Rose held tight to her father. "Don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" While Dean ran out with Sam, Rose's father ran back into the room with her. "Mary!" He shouted as he held on his daughter tightly. "Mary!" Her mother was consumed by the fire and had no hope of being alive, so Rose's father ran out with her before they could perish with Mary. They ran out the door and scooped Dean and Sam up just as an explosion went off. "I got you." He told them as he ran to the end of their driveway.

When the police arrived the house was in ruins, while the family sat by the impala together. That night had changed everything for all of them, but for Rose and her father, it changed the most.


	2. Your Choice

Rose slips into the house with stealth. She looks around the dark home just as something crashes behind her. She spins on her feet and sees Dean standing there. "Oops." Sometimes Rose questions how Dean is the oldest and not her. He sure is more clumsy and reckless than her.

"Oops?" She questions before rolling her blue eyes. She looks the most like their mother with her blue eyes and blonde hair. It's both painful and wonderful to see the resemblance between the two Winchester women. "Be more careful, idiot. The goal isn't to get shot by Sam."

"He's out of practice." Dean assures. "I doubt he even has a gun in here."

"He can't be that out of..." She trails off as she hears the footsteps above her. "Alright, here's the plan, we're going to test just how 'out of practice' Sam is or rather you will, while I look for some cold beers to drink or something." She tells him before heading into the kitchen.

She can hear Dean walking around along with Sam as she opens the fridge and grabs a cold beer. "Hmm, perfect." She walks back into the living room, sipping the cold beverage as she sees Sam pinned to the ground by Dean.

"Woah, easy tiger."

"Dean?"

"Hmm, he is out of practice." Rose says as she sips the beer.

"Rose?" Sam questioned. "You both scared the crap of me."

"Like, Rose says, it's cause you're out of practice." Dean says before Sam grabs him and flips them over. "Or not." Dean laughs. "Get off me." The two stand up as Rose hands Dean a beer.

"Found some." Dean takes it and pops the top off before taking a swig.

"Thanks, Rosie."

"Dean, Rosie, what the hell are you doing here? And are those my beers?"

"Yup." Rose flops down on the couch and puts her feet up on the coffee table.

"I was looking for a beer, but Rosie took care of that."

"Sam?" The lights turn on for them to see a blonde dressed in very tight boxer shorts and a very skimpy top. Rose raises an eyebrow and looks at Sam.

"Jess, hey." Sam says as Dean stares at the girl in shock too. Their Sam never got a girl like that. Only Dean ever manages that. "Dean, Rose, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait, your brother and sister, Dean and Rose?" She questions.

"I love the smurfs." Dean says, causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"We don't have time for this. Sam, we need to talk about some family issues." Rose says.

"You know, I got to tell-"

"Dean, stop hitting on Sammy's girlfriend before I punch you." Rose says before looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"No. No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Rose raises a challenging eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. Dad's MIA." She starts.

"So, he's working overtime on a 'miller time' shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Rose eyes flashed with anger at the insult, but continued on.

"He went out hunting and we haven't heard from him. We're worried, Sam." Rose says, her voice was light and filled with worry, but her eyes held a warning in them for Sam.

"Jess, excuse us." Rose bites back a smirk as she crosses her arms.

"Go get dressed, Sammy. We'll wait." Sam glances at Rose and Dean before walking out with Jessica. When their gone Rose turns and slaps Dean in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell!"

"Dad is MIA and you're flirting with Sam's girlfriend. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What she's hot?" Rose gives Dean a glare that equals the fire of hell. "Come on you're telling me you wouldn't flirt if Jessica had been a guy?"

"I would question why Sam was suddenly gay and never told us, but only after we found dad."

"Oh, come on, Rosie. She was hot and so out of Sammy's league. How can you not comment on that?"

"How am I even related to you?" Rose huffs as Sam walks back in dressed.

"Come on, we'll talk outside." Sam says after glancing at the obviously annoyed Rose and obviously amused Dean.

"Fine." Rose huffs before starting out the door and down the stairs of the apartment. As soon as they left the apartment Sam started.

"Come on, you can't just break-in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with the two of you." Rose rolls her eyes as she walked ahead of them. She knew Sam wanted out and she knew that things didn't end well between him and their dad, but he was still their dad and they had a responsibility to go find him.

"You're not hearing us, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean told him.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst or the devil's fates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He's always missing and he's always fine."

"This is different Sam. He is never gone this long, especially without calling us and telling us what is going on." Rose says as she turns to Sam. "I get it that you wanted out and I get that you and dad had a rough end, but he is our dad, Sam and it's up to us to find him."

"Are you gonna come with us or not?" Dean asks.

"I'm not." Rose rolls her eyes as she headed down the rest of the stairs.

"Why not?" Dean questions.

"I swore I was done hunting for good."

"You can't be done with what you're destined to do." Rose calls over her shoulder.

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean told Sam as they headed after Rose.

"Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he suppose to do?" Dean asks.

"I was nine years old. He was supposed to say, 'don't be afraid of the dark'."

"Don't be- are you insane?" Rose snaps as she turns to look at Sam. "With everything we all have been through? You know what is out there, Sam. You know the monsters that lurk in the darkness. Telling you to not be afraid of the dark is bullshit. You should be scared. You should be terrified."

"You think mom would have wanted us to grow up like this? Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing."

"Shut the hell up!" Rose yells as she punches Sam, causing him to stumble back. "Don't talk shit about dad or about this life. He might have told you to leave and not come back, but you're the one that kicked not just him, but us all out of your life. Dean and I have you your normal life, your freedom and all we are asking is for you to grow some balls and help us find dad, so quit being an ungrateful bastard and for once in your life to something for someone other than yourself." Sam stares at his sister in shock as Dean wraps an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"We've saved a lot of people in this job, Sam. Mom would be proud." Dean says as they headed into the parking garage where Dean's car sat.

"We were raised like warriors." Sam cuts in.

"So, what, you're just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?" Dean asks.

"Abandon your family and live in denial all your life?"

"I'm not asking for normal. I'm asking for a safe life." Sam snaps at Rose.

"Safe? Once you enter this world, Sammy, you don't leave it. Once a hunter, always a hunter. Just because you say you're retired doesn't mean those monsters out there will listen. You're on their radar and you always will be. You'll never be safe." Rose says. Dean shakes his head and looks at Sam.

"Is that why you ran away? Because you got scared."

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone."

"Yeah, maybe so, but you were the one who chose to lose contact with all of us. Dean and I, we gave you your space, we gave you time, but you never not once, ever called us. You never called on our birthdays, for christmas, nothing. You left and dad told you to stay gone, but you chose to forget all about us."

"Rose-"

"Save it, Sam. I don't want to hear it. Either you help us or your don't. It's your decision, but just know that depending on your choice this might just be the last time you see me because there is no way I'll be able to even think about you without hating you for being so selfish that you'd rather let dad be off somewhere possibly injured than to leave your safe little haven." Rose opens the car door. "You decide, Sam. Freedom of choice after all, just remember the conciquences." She hops into the car and shut the door, ending the conversation.


End file.
